


Someone To Love Me

by SourinFangirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothel AU, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mildly Dubious Consent, OOCness, POV First Person, Prostitute!Gou, Self-Hatred, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourinFangirl/pseuds/SourinFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen years old and forced into prostitution after falling for a modeling scam, Gou gets a strange customer who actually takes his time with her and makes her feel like a princess. Told from Gou's point of view.</p><p>Nice comments and kudos always appreciated.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Love Me

I'm not the prettiest girl here and I don't get the most customers. Most of my customers are all the same. Drunk, rough, fat, and old. No matter how much I wash and no matter how much I scrub, I can never fully rinse them from my body and they always leave their disgusting smell behind on my sheets. I'm fifteen, but I'm not the youngest girl here. The youngest girl is one who's eleven years old. Let that sink in for a moment. An eleven year old girl has absolutely no business in a place like this and she cries everytime she has to be with a customer. I don't know if it's because of the pain or the shame. Possibly both. 

I know that even if my brother and mother manage to find me and rescue me, my life will never be the same. I don't ever want to have children and I never want to be in a relationship. I have been raped, beaten, raped ten times more, and humiliated several times a day in over one hundred different ways. I can't even look at my reflection in the mirror because I see nothing but a whore staring back at me. A girl that's all used up and is a walking cum dumpster. My customers always tell me that I'm pretty and that they would marry me in a heartbeat, but that's just the alcohol talking. No normal man would want to be with somebody like me and I'm alright with that, I suppose. After seeing how evil men can be, I don't like them and I don't want them around me. 

I don't understand why this happened to me. I was a good girl. I still am, in some ways. I never gave my mother a hard time, I kept my grades up in school, and I tried to dress decently. I wanted to be a fashion model when I grew up and I was told that the best way to break into the industry was to find a modeling agency as soon as possible. I ended up falling for a scam that promised to pay my fare to California, where I would be making ten dollars an hour to do basic modeling shoots. Everything that happened after the plane ride is hazy and I try to forget it. All I remember is being drugged, taken into a room, and crying as several men forced themselves on me. 

I'm painting my nails a cherry red color to match my pinned up hair when a strange man enters the brothel. At first glance, I thought he was a man, but when I look closely, I see that it's a boy. He doesn't look too much older than me and I assume he's seventeen or sixteen. Not that that's any problem. As long as the customers pay for services, the brothel owner doesn't seem to care about their ages. It's seven thirty in the morning and all the other girls are asleep. I'm happy that I chose to walk around in my pink nightgown and sheer fishnets. I'm also happy that I decided to put up my hair, do my face over, and apply a fresh coat of lip gloss to my lips. It makes me look older. Beautiful. Sensual. 

I close the bottle of nail polish and walk over to this stranger. I put my arms around his neck and ask him if he would like to be with me. He's so nervous and is having trouble speaking, I find it cute. He nods his head and I smile, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek before I lead him up the stairs to my room. 

When we get to my room, I close the door behind me and I lay down on the bed, closing my eyes and waiting for this to be over. It's not as bad as I anticipated it would be. His hands all over me, squeezing my breasts, drooling all over my nipples when he pulls down my gown to suckle them, his fingers playing in my wetness when he slips a hand between my legs. He cups my ass and massages my cheeks when he sucks on my clit and pushes his tongue in and out of me repeatedly. In all the time I've been here, I've never had an orgasm before. When my stomach begins to burn and my thighs start to shake, I can't stop screaming because it feels so good and I don't want him to stop. My clit twitches even after I cum, my warm pussy juices coating his lips entirely and dripping down his face. He smiles up at me when he's done and places a soft kiss on my pussy. "....I'm Seijuro. Do you have a name?" Seijuro has beautiful golden eyes, messy red hair, a dark skin complexion, and broad shoulders. Handsome isn't even the word I would use to describe him. 

"My name's Gou, but you're only allowed to call me Kou, ok?" I smile back at him, unable to stop myself. He's so cute and that goofy grin on his face is giving me butterflies. If I was a normal girl again and if he went to the same high school as me, I'd definitely have him for a boyfriend. 

"Kou. I like Gou better, but ok. Kou it is." He kisses me hard, his tongue deep in my mouth and his hands stroking my cheeks. I kiss back, soft moans escaping me as I press against him. My body is on fire and I want more. I crave more. I can't believe he's making me feel like this. Whenever I get customers, I never enjoy myself. I have to clench my teeth, pretend to be satisfied, and I have to resist the urge to pound their backs as they thrust into me. But I want Seijuro. I want all of him and I want him to be my regular customer. I don't even care how much he pays. I just want him. 

Seijuro unzips his pants and takes off his boxers, licking his lips and staring down at me with lust heavy in his eyes. I know what he wants. I've done this several times and I'm used to it. But when I do this to the other customers, I always give them the laziest blow job possible because I'm just not turned on and I'm not that into it. Seijuro is sweet and gentle and handsome. He's also the biggest guy I've ever seen in my life. I can't even close my fingers around his wide shaft, that's how thick and big he is. He laces his fingers in my hair and gently tugs as I bob my head up and down, keeping a moderate pace and steady rhythm. My tongue swirls across the head of his penis and I drag my tongue over every single inch of him, not wanting to miss a single spot. He groans constantly and says stuff like, "Just like that, baby," and "That's it. Mm, Kou." His breathing becomes heavier when I swallow hard and manage to take his cock as far down my throat as I can, my red eyes watering with tears. I'm relieved when he stops thrusting into my mouth like an animal and finally cums. I cough and splutter when he's done, but I enjoyed this and he knows it. I lick my lips and happily swallow whatever remains, winking up at him. He blushes and turns his head away from me, like he's embarrassed that he's having sex with a prostitute. Shouldn't I be the one embarrassed? 

I give no resistance when he flips me over onto my stomach and spreads my asscheeks apart. I've never had anything up there before except my one customer's tongue. I get slightly nervous and whimper when I feel something cool and sticky being smeared on my hole. I want to look over my shoulder, but I decide against it. I've had many customers who started out nice and then get angry and demanding when I protest against something or try to see what they're up to. It's too early in the morning for me to have my nose smashed in by a client, so I decide to trust him and I lay my head down on the pillow. I hear something being opened in haste and then a kiss against my cheek. He hovers above me, I know because I can feel his muscular chest and hard abs pressed against my back. He whispers in a husky voice, "I'm sorry if it hurts you." 

I feel pain, nothing but searing hot pain. Like my asshole is being ripped apart. But I'm not going to cry. If I didn't cry when I had several men gang raping me shortly after my virginity was stolen from me, I'm certainly not going to cry now. I whimper and sniffle, bite down on my lip a little and try to get comfortable. Seijuro is so gentle that it's unbelievable. He caresses my back and shushes me, running his fingers through my hair before I tell him that it's ok, that he can move now. Five minutes into it and it still hurts, but not as bad as it did when he first entered me. He breaths heavily in my ear and it turns me on so much. "You feel so good, Kou. So warm and tight..." I feel a little stinging sensation after he slaps my asscheek and I moan in response, pushing back against him. He smacks my ass several times as he pumps in and out of me. It feels good doing it like this, but I don't think I'll be able to cum from it. Seijuro moans loudly as I tense up around him, my asshole contracting around his thick cock repeatedly. "...Mm, Kou, I'm gonna cum! Kou---!" He pants loudly and struggles to catch his breath, pulling out of me shortly after he cums. 

I timidly turn around and see him pull off a condom and toss it into the wastebasket near the door. He looks at me and gently pushes me down on the bed, climbing on top of me. "You're so beautiful. I...I've never seen any girl as pretty as you. You could be a model on a magazine." He squeezes my breasts, fingertips circling my nipples. I bite my lip and moan softly, my cheeks flushed red. "...You're just being nice." He shakes his head and enters me fully, filling me up entirely. It catches me off guard and I arch into him, gasping loudly and clinging to him for dear life. I wasn't exaggerating when I say he's the biggest I've ever had. He's so huge that I can feel him all the way in my stomach and my walls are stretched as far apart as they can to make room for him. 

He's gentle with his pumps and thrusts and I find myself moving against him, moaning and whimpering, begging him not to stop. He keeps calling me beautiful and he calls me his princess, which almost makes me cry. No guy has ever said that to me before and I fear that Seijuro won't be coming back. He's too good for a place like this and he only came here for a good time. After he gets it, he'll be gone forever and I'll never see him again. I drag my fingernails down his back and bite down on his shoulder, wincing as I press tightly against him. His thrusts become harder and he pushes inside me faster now, brushing against something inside me that makes my toes curl and my body shudder. All it takes is five more minutes and I'm clawing at his back, wailing and shrieking as I clench around his cock repeatedly, my juices leaking from me rapidly and squirting all over his cock. I breathe heavily afterwards and keep my arms locked around him, wanting to hold him for as long as I can. I don't want him to go. I want him to stay here with me. 

Seijuro cums five minutes after me, exploding deep inside me and filling me up with his creamy cum. It leaks out of me as I sit up and I suddenly feel loose and stretched out, realizing that he's pulled out of me and has his arms wrapped around me as well. He strokes my back with his fingertips and kisses my shoulder. "....Thank you. You were lovely to be with, Kou." He buries his face in the crook of my neck. 

"...It's my job." I mutter, kissing his forehead and massaging his shoulders. "You don't have to tip me, you were good too. I really enjoyed myself. I mean that." 

Seijuro reluctantly pulls away from me after fifteen minutes, but I am the last to let go. I look down and climb underneath the covers, a wave of sadness washing over me as I watch him pull his clothes back on. I open my mouth to say something, anything. I cannot find my voice and I no longer am brave enough to ask him for his phone number or to ask him if he will come back to be with me again. He's the first nice customer that I've ever had and I know that I will never have another like him. The longer I watch him, the more I want to cry. I turn away to look out the window, closing my eyes and sighing. 

I'm expecting Seijuro to kiss my cheek and tell me again what a great time he had, but when I look up, he's gone. I see that he left something for me on my dresser. A one hundred dollar bill and a piece of paper with his full name and phone number written on it. Beneath his name and number is a scrawled memo. "I had an amazing time tonight and I would like to see you again. Under different circumstances, if that's possible. If not, that's fine. I'll try to come by every Friday to see you. Please call me sometime. Thanks for everything." Next thing I know, I'm holding the paper close to my heart and I fall asleep with a smile on my face. 


End file.
